


Wicked Games

by ShesJustLikeAMaze



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ice Skating, Love, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesJustLikeAMaze/pseuds/ShesJustLikeAMaze
Summary: Tessa and Scott have been comfortably symbiotic since they were kids and now, 20 years later, they have time to slow down and get curious about what they mean to each other. Everyone around them is seeing something they have yet to consider and the transition is not going to be easy. Will they continue being friends, will they fall in love, or will the pressure of unwarranted opinions tear them apart?





	1. Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I have been enraptured by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue's artisty and obvious love during the Olympics and since then I have been obsessed. I have no knowledge of skating or Ice Dance, which as a Canadian feels pretty pathetic. I have spent a lot of time trying to fathom why Tessa and Scott's story triggers this interest in me and so many other people across the world and I have come to the conclusion that it is because they are so raw, genuine and classy. I am a sucker for a good love story in a time where relationships lack passion and love has a timeline. As much as people argue that Virtue/Moir's relationship is manufactured, I myself do not buy it. Good things take time and eventually I think they'll realize that they complete each other. Also, I just watched hours and hours of different videos and I have studied these two people more in the past few weeks than I have my actual school-work, In my humble opinion, I think they both look awkward and lost in singular form. I adore Tessa but I cringe pretty hard when she's being interviewed alone. She needs the Yang to her Yin. Anyways, I'm pretty embarrassed that I actually wrote about real people, and worst off...this is my first fiction thingy. I am used to writing formal research papers on very specific science based topics and my writing is mediocre at the best of times. Anyways, I hope you like what I have written and I am really enjoying reading everyone's work. 
> 
> **There is French in this Fic- I do not speak any French (Monolingual, non-ice-sport, Canadian?) I used google-translate and I am sure it probably doesn't translate correctly but a girl can dream. Also, I'm a Coeur de pirate fan and I just discovered that her lovely song, 'Carry On' does not infact translate word for word in Quebecois, 'Oublie-Moi' means 'forget me' which is still beautiful and poetic as ever but not helpful when I'm trying to teach myself French...Awkward.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

1)Now what?

“So...Now what?” Scott asked. Scott was sitting on Tessa’s cream coloured sofa with a Toronto Maple Leafs throw blanket draped over his legs, Tessa had been lounging back with her feet up on Scott’s lap. This was a pretty usual layout for them. When they decided to skate with Marie-France and Patrice in Montreal rather than paying for two seperate apartments they opted for one. The first few months they worried that they’d bite each others heads off but now, two years later and Olympic champions, they are still best friends. They finally realized why Kaitlyn and Andrew loved living together, it had been so convenient. Scott did most of the cooking and Tessa would make sure everything was organized, having an extra set of hands around the house really did save them tons of time. It was all very domestic, and surprisingly platonic. On the train to Montreal when they mapped out their two year plan, they made one thing very clear, the one rule they had been following since they broke up as kids. Absolutely no falling in love with each other. They both laughed off the idea because after 20 years, you’d think you would know if you were in love with your best friend and skating partner. Despite the on and off ice chemistry, they were in fact just friends.  
“We could walk to that coffee place you like, they have the largest cinnamon buns I have ever seen.” Tessa said, scrolling through her phone.  
“Let's do it.” Scott said giving Tessa’s foot a tickle, causing her to pull her knees into her chest allowing Scott to move out from under her.

The two walk down the sidewalk chatting about the ‘Ellen Show’ and how disappointed they had been that she only wanted to talk about their relationship when they had two gold medals strung around their necks. This had been a topic they had been hearing a lot about the past few weeks since Pyeongchang, are they dating? Do they love each other? How do they define their relationship? Do they see a future together? It was all so exhausting and yes, they had rehearsed answers...but still nobody believed that they weren’t a couple. They had passed some of Tessa’s favourite stores as they walked and she couldn’t help but glueing her eyes to the windows. She stopped to look at a lavender scarf on one of the manikins that she had fallen in love with since they first started displaying it. It had tiny little navy pinstripes down it that could only be seen if you look hard enough.

“Why couldn’t they have asked us about how many hours we spent at the rink per day or how often we needed to be adjusted by a chiropractor? -Tessa?” Scott had continued walking and didn’t realize he had lost Tessa to the sight of her dream scarf.  
“Sorry!” Tessa jogged to catch up, bumping into his arm to let him know she was beside him.  
“Why don’t you just buy the scarf?” He asked her.  
“I don’t know...I don’t actually need it. I just like it.” She furrowed her forehead in deep thought.

Scott opened the door for Tessa and they walked into the Cafe claiming their usual spot. Tessa unbuttoned her jacket and draped it over her chair neatly. She immediately walked up to the counter and ordered a double almond milk cappuccino, a large coffee with two creams, and a cinnamon roll with two forks. Tessa handed the barista money and then came back to join Scott at their table. He had made himself comfortable and was staring happily out the window, people watching. Sometimes it took her by surprise how interested people where in her and Scott’s lives, they were after all just regular people who do regular things...like drinking coffee at their favourite cafe on a sunny thursday morning.

“So, Jordan called me last night and she’s staying with my mum, apparently they have had reporters calling and asking for interviews about us.” Tessa stated, drawing Scott’s attention back on her.  
“See this is what I hate the most about all this publicity, suddenly it came from us being the most decorated figure skaters to harassing our families on private information. It makes me feel really terrible, they didn’t sign up for this- we did.” Scott huffed. Agitated.  
“It’ll die down.” Tessa said, trying to sooth her partner. Placing her hand over his on the table.  
“Yeah, I suppose so.” Scott looked back out the window and Tessa removed her hand from Scott’s when the barista placed their coffee’s in front of them.  
“Thanks.” Tessa said smiling at the young girl who has served them many times before, “I got two forks because you’re helping me with this.” Tessa pushed the plate closer towards Scott.  
“Sounds great!” Scott stood up. “Just give me two minutes, I have to call my mum quickly.” He said, excusing himself from the table. Tessa had felt bad for worrying him.

Scott had walked out of the cafe stuffing his phone back into his pocket, not actually intending to calling Alma. He walked across the street to where that silly scarf was displayed in the window and opened the door to the quaint shop. A bell above the door chimed as he stepped from the cold into the stuffy little shop, the floorboards squeaking with every step he took. He walked over to where the scarf was displayed and yanked it off of the plastic manikin. Tessa would continue looking at this damn thing forever and never buy it, even though she knows it would look amazing on her. Scott placed the scarf onto the counter and pulled his wallet out to pay.

“Beautiful, isn’t it. Is this for your special lady?” The middle aged woman asked in a french canadian accent.  
“Yeah.” Scott said, only half paying attention.  
“That will be 98 dollars.” The woman said.  
“What? For a flimsy piece of cloth?” Scott raised his voice before remembering it wasn’t the ladies fault.  
“It is Cashmere.” The lady said, “It’ll make your girl very happy.”  
“Ah, okay fine.” Scott said handing her his card. He kept glancing out the window hoping Tessa doesn’t think he’s left.

The lady wrapped up the scarf in an unnecessary little plaid box with a white ribbon keeping the lid on. Scott shifted his weight impatiently and when she was finished he thanked her, grabbing the box and jogging across the road back to Tessa. When he walked into the cafe the table where Tessa was sitting was now surrounded by teenagers who were asking her to sign stuff. Tessa smiled at Scott over their shoulders and when he approached the table the four girls squealed and started begging for pictures. Scott placed the box on the table momentarily distracted while he smiled for pictures and signed t-shirts. Once the girls were satisfied, they thanked the ice dancers and let them be. Scott sat back down across from Tessa who was now eyeing the box.

“What is that Scotty?” She asked, curiously.  
“It’s a special delivery for miss Tessa Virtue, consumer of entire cinnamon rolls.” Scott teased, Tessa’s face went pink when she noticed she had accidentally eaten the entire treat she was supposed to share.  
“I’ll add that to my resume...sorry Scott.” She shrugged her shoulders, picking up the box.  
“S’okay, you know how I feel about sweets.” He smiled, watching her unlace the bow.  
“You didn’t!” She gasped pulling the scarf out from the box. “Oh Scott, this is an amazing surprise. Thank-you!” Tessa stood up and wrapped the scarf around her neck before plunking herself down on Scott’s lap and enveloping him in a hug.  
“I hope you’re prepared to explain this one to the tabloids.” Scott chuckled into her ear.

And Scott was exactly right. By the time Tessa and Scott walked back to their condo and settled in, their phones were already blowing up with people they didn’t know posting photos of Tessa sitting on Scott’s lap wrapped in the scarf he had just bought her. They had captions such as ‘Scott just bought Tessa a $100 scarf. Yeah. Right. Platonic.’ or ‘First a cashmere scarf, next a diamond ring. Admit it, you’re a couple.’ Scott swore under his breath when the lady in the shop he had bought the scarf from confirmed over twitter that he ‘was buying it for a special lady.’ Yeah, he agreed that he was, but this had been taken out of context. Tessa tossed her phone onto the their kitchen table and crossed her arms over her chest. Scott stopped scrolling through instagram and went back to stirring the spaghetti sauce.

“We’re kidding ourselves if we think this is going to stop anytime soon.” Tessa said, rolling her new scarf between her thumb and index finger.  
“What do you want to do about it?” Scott asked, equally annoyed.  
“I think we should try going on a date.” Tessa said casually before realizing what she said. Scott turned to face her, his head cocked to the side. “I mean..with other people.”  
“Oh...um..yeah, I knew what you meant.” He said running his hand through his hair nervously.  
“Let’s do this tomorrow night!” She said, when Tessa puts her mind to something..  
“T, I know it’s probably easy for you. You’re so damn beautiful and smart..but I can’t get a date in one night! I don’t have many beautiful woman knocking at my door.” Scott says.  
“Yes you do!” Tessa smiled, “Except I always answer the door and tell them they got the wrong house. I think the man with a great body and mysterious brown eyes lives a few blocks down.”  
“Tess!” Scott laughed throwing a noodle at her. They both laugh harder when it makes a splat sound, sticking to her forehead. “I think it’s al dente.”  
“Seriously though Scott, you can get a date easily. I watch girls checking you out all the time. What about that Amy girl who was the photographer for our charity event?”  
“She was pretty cute.” Scott said, considering the idea. “She was kind of short though.”  
“She wasn’t that short.” Tessa defended.  
“She kind of reminded me of Meagan Duhamel.” Scott shrugged.  
“Call her!” Tessa pushed. “It’s the only way people will stop considering us a couple.”  
“Who are you going to go on a date with?” Scott asked, while looking through his contacts.  
“Oh, I don’t know...who do you think I should go on a date with?” Tessa asked.  
“How about Guy from the studio?” Scott suggested.  
“Guy is gay.” Tessa rolled her eyes. “I think i’ll ask Geoff.”  
“No way Tess! Geoff is kind of a player.” Scott groaned.  
“No he isn’t. He’s nice.”  
“T, he’s going to try to get your drunk..and..and.” Scott fumbled over his words.  
“Scott, relax! It’s just to cool the rumors. We can go to the same restaurant and look out for each other, okay? After the date is over we will take a cab together back home.” Tessa reassured him.  
“Okay, let’s do it.” Scott said calling Amy. Tessa walked into the other room to call Geoff.


	2. Date Night

2) Date night

 

Scott winks to Tessa from the back of the cab as she gets out. She is wearing an elegant blue dress with her hair in a simple bun at the nape of her neck. She looks amazing. Tessa places her hand on her purse as she winks back over her shoulder, reminding Scott that she has the pepper spray that he begged her to take. Scott waits a few minutes before getting out of the back of the cab too, confusing the heck out of the driver. He walks into the restaurant and sets eyes on Tessa who is now sitting across this douche they met in a pub named Geoff. He has to remind himself that he came here to meet up with Amy, not Tessa. He redirected his steps to a booth in the corner where the tiny girl with long chestnut hair was sitting. He smiled to her and awkwardly shook her hand before sliding in across from her. There was nothing wrong with Amy, she was really nice...But she also didn’t provoke any sort of feelings in Scott. It was kind of like he was satisfying yet another sponsor at a gala dinner. She asked him questions about skating and he gave her his appropriate rehearsed line while stealing glances across the restaurant at Tessa. Amy ordered the mushroom fettuccine, Tessa hated mushrooms, Scott stopped ordering them because even the smell of them made her gag. To see them on the plate across from him made him suspicious. 

 

“If you could go anywhere on this planet where would you go?” Amy asked Scott.

“Uhm” Scott looked across at Tessa, she looked back giving her head a little shake. She wasn’t enjoying her time with Geoff. “Probably Paris.”

“Oh? Why Paris?” Amy asked twirling her pasta.

“That’s where we decided we’d like to go back to, every time we go there we don’t actually get the opportunity to explore.” Scott didn’t realize what he was saying.

“We?” Amy dropped her spoon.

“Tessa and I.” He looked awkwardly down at his steak, realizing how bad that sounded.

“Oh. I see.” Amy looked away from me. “I was actually surprised when you asked me out tonight.”

“Oh, really? How come?” I asked her.

“I thought for sure you and Tessa were a couple.” Amy looked me in the eyes.

“Everyone says that but no, we are not a couple. I love Tessa more than anyone else but it’s a different kind of love, you know? It’s not the dating, hot and heavy type of relationship, it is one that needs to be constantly worked on and cherished. I feel like I’m cheapening it by trying to describe it to you.” Scott explained softly, stealing glances at Tessa.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t understand.” Amy said flatly.

“How about you? Where would you like to go?” Scott asked.

“Home.” Amy said.

“Oh, are you from a different country?” Scott asked, completely oblivious.

“No Scott. I must have talked to you for at least 10 minutes about how I grew up in Montreal and how I live in the same house as I was raised in.” Amy looked very unimpressed.

“Amy, I’m so sorry...We are still a little bit exhausted from all the interviews and press conferences.” Scott said.

“We again.” Amy tossed her napkin on the table and stood up, “Scott why did you ask me on this date when you are so clearly in love with Tessa?”

“I’m sorry?” Scott looked shell shocked, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home. Good-night Scott.” Amy pulled on her jacket and walked out of the restaurant. Scott didn’t try to follow her. Instead he took a bite of his mashed potatoes and watched as Geoff tried to hold Tessa’s hand across the table.

 

…

 

Tessa walked into the restaurant and sat across from Geoff, who had already ordered himself a beer. He was quite handsome, tall with blue eyes. When Geoff saw her he made a comment about how ridiculously hot she looked. As flattering as it may seem, Tessa felt a little bit uncomfortable with the compliment. She was so used to the men in her life complimenting her in a less derogatory manner. She lived with a man and even when she walked around the house in tiny little shorts and a tank top, Scott was very careful where he’d let his eyes wander. It was an unspoken rule of respect between them, one they have never broken. When the waiter comes around Geoff orders a drink for Tessa, some fruity martini piece of crap she’d never dream of drinking. It boils her blood that he hadn’t even asked her what she wanted. Geoff didn’t know her well enough to order for her. Tessa asks the waiter to cancel the martini and bring her a glass of Merlot. She glances over at Scott who was sitting up far too straight, like he would if he was in an interview. Scott then glanced over and Tessa gave her head a tiny shake to let him know that she already hated her date. She didn’t want Scott to say he told her so...but so far he was right, Geoff was a douche.

 

“So, you looked pretty great during your skating thing in Korea.” Geoff gulped his beer.

“Thanks, Scott and I had been training our whole lives to have a performance like that on Olympic ice.” Tessa tried to engage.

“That little outfit though. Damn, it left little to the imagination.” Geoff winked, Tessa felt sick.

“Right.” Tessa looked back across the restaurant at Scott.

“I’ll waive the waiter over and get you another glass of wine.” Geoff said.

“But I haven’t even finished the one I’m drinking,” Tessa shook her head, “And we haven’t even ordered dinner yet.”

“Babe look, I think you’re pretty cute.” Geoff finished off his beer. “What do you say we skip dinner and get dessert at my place.”

“Absolutely not.” Tessa said, Looking back over at Scott. She shook her head frantically, she couldn’t be anymore clear. She hadn’t even noticed that Amy was no longer there.

 

Scott dropped more than enough money on the table and walked across to where Tessa was sitting, clearly uncomfortable at the other side of the restaurant. She was doing that thing she does where she squeezes her knees really tight together and bites her lower lip closed, worried that she might say something she’ll regret. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her relax under his touch.

“Hi Geoff, how are you?” Scott asked, picking up Tessa’s coat and draping it over her shoulders.

“Oh, hey Scott. What are you doing here?” Geoff looked confused.

“I’m here to take Tessa home.” Scott said in a clipped tone.

“That’s not cool man.” Geoff pointed at Scott.

“Tessa is clearly uncomfortable and she’s the strongest woman I know, you must have really fucked up man.” Scott said taking Tessa’s hand in his and leading her away from the table.

 

Scott thanked the staff as they walked past them out of the restaurant doors. Once they were on the curb and a cab had been called Tessa let herself relax, still gripping onto Scott’s hand like her life depended on it. She looked into Scott’s worried eyes and gave him a weak smile to try and reassure him, it was fruitless when she couldn’t even convince herself. They didn’t start talking until they were safe from the external environment and in the cab.

 

“Did he scare you T? I swear to god if that bastard did anything to make you feel violated I will-”

“It’s okay Scott.” Tessa whispered over him.

“No, it’s not okay.” Scott was furious.

“I’m just thankful you were there. You can say I told you so.” Tessa placed her hand on his knee trying to calm him down.

“I’m not going to say that.” Scott looked at her, his anger changing to sadness.

“How did your date go?” Tessa asked Scott, changing the subject.

“Pretty rough, she was pretty jealous i think. She made some comment about me being in love with you and then she got up and left.” Scott shook his overgrown dark hair. Tessa looked away from him to try and conceal her smile. She didn’t know why she was smiling but something about another woman being jealous of her chemistry with Scott made her stomach flip.

“I love you.” Tessa said, like she has a billion times before.

“I love you too Tess.” Scott placed his hand over hers, “Excuse me sir, could you please pull through that drive-thru. The lady needs dinner.” Scott said to the driver.

 

He always took care of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few of my pre-written chapters now because I'm scheduled to fly out in 12 hours and I doubt I'll bring my laptop. Comments are still very appreciated and although I'm doubtful I'll have Wi-Fi, I would love to know what you think. I love constructive criticism and appreciate any help and/or ideas.


	3. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get fun.

3)Wicked Game

 

Scott always got up before Tessa and he knew better than to wake her up, unless it was a practise morning then he would proceed with caution. Scott, carrying two mugs of coffee knocked twice then pushed open Tessa’s door to find her laying in her bed balancing her laptop on her stomach. She must have just woken up because her eyes were still half closed and her hair was spread across her pillow.

“G’morning grumpy pants.” Scott put her mug on the bedside table. Climbing into her bed next to her.

“Scotty, your feet are cold. Get them off.” Tessa whined, shifting closer to his body.

“Whatcha watching?” He asked leaning in closer so they both could watch what was on her laptop screen.

“Music videos, I’m trying to find some good material for Stars On Ice.” Tessa scrolled through videos. 

 

Tessa and Scott didn’t need to be at the rink until the afternoon so they continued to scroll through videos. Tessa made a list of songs she liked and Scott made his own, very different list. They had been deep into the music when Tessa’s laptop started chiming, a video call from Jordan coming through. Tessa clicked the ‘accept’ button, not aware of how suggestive things looked on their end.

“Hey sis!” Tessa smiled, Scott smiled, raising his coffee mug to his lips.

“Hey Tess, Hi Scott...Are you guys in bed?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah, it’s only 8am.” Tessa chuckled.

“But together?” Jordan’s face told all.

“I just made coffee and we were watching videos…”Scott jumped in.

“Oh my god Jordan. No. We did not have sex.” Tessa reacted to her sister’s eyebrow raise.

“...Right.” Jordan cleared her throat. “Anyways, I was thinking about visiting for a night or two.”

“We’d love to have you Jordan.” Scott said.

“You can sleep in my bed.” Tessa smiled.

“Why are you going to be sleeping in Scott’s bed?” Jordan said sarcastically, T didn’t pick it up.

“I was thinking we could share and have a sleepover like old times. But if you need your own space i’m sure Scott wouldn’t mind if I slept with him.” Tessa wasn’t usually her best self until after 11 o-clock.

“No, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Jordan chuckled and Tessa and Scott both looked at each other, blushing.

“I...What I meant...but...It’s not like that.” Tessa rambled.

“It’s okay Tess, just leave your key under the mat and I’ll be there by the time you get home from practise.” Jordan smiled.

“Will do.” She said, still blushing.

“And maybe wash your sheets.” 

“JORDAN!” Tessa yelped slamming her laptop screen closed. Scott just shook his head with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

 

Tessa and Scott slowly made it out of bed and spent the rest of the morning preparing their home for Jordan to come and stay, she was very low maintenance but they still wanted to clean up for her and have wine ready. Scott hummed away happily to gangsters paradise and wiped down the counters while Tessa vacuumed the rug in their living room. When they made their way to the hall they stopped and just stared at Scott’s bedroom. Neither one of them wanted to say exactly what they thought but they couldn’t proceed with their organizing until someone said something.

“I think maybe I’ll sleep in my own bed.” Tessa announced, Scott’s shoulders relaxed. Tessa has slept in Scott’s bed several times before and it was never a big deal, not until Jordan made it one.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll re-make my bed anyways...in case Jordan is...uh..restless or something and you need to get some sleep.” Scott said, walking into his bedroom. “Not saying that you’d sleep better with me… But you might...And yeah.”

“Okay, uhm..thanks.” Tessa smiled, turning to her bedroom, which was directly across the hall.

 

...

 

Scott and Tessa arrived at the rink fifteen minutes early, which left them enough time to split a sandwich before they took to the ice. Tessa brushed crumbs off of Scott’s sweater and he gently caressed her arm in thanks. Marie-France and Patrice finished with Gabi and Guillaume and then called the pair onto the ice. Now that competition was over their practise had a very different feel to it. Unlike the French team who were headed to Worlds, Tessa and Scott got to play around with music and movements that were new to them. Marie-France was having so much fun trying new things with her Olympic champions. She tried dance moves that were funky, some that were very Bowey, and some that were downright unnatural; somehow Scott and Tessa ended up back in the pocket of romance that had captured the hearts of people all over the world. Scott would place his hand low on her hip and they would move around each others bodies like they were floating through space, clinging onto each other in a vast sea of darkness. It was almost as though MF was trying to outdo her choreography from Pyeongchang. Tessa and Scott moved to the boards gasping for air. Scott exited the ice and sat on a bench, hunched over panting.

“Scott what are you doing?” Marie asked.

“Just give me a minute, you’re trying to kill me out there.” Scott said between pants.

“Do you need water?” Tessa asked.

“No, I need a cold shower.” He admitted, only half kidding. The team all laughed in good spirits.

“Do I need to tone it down?” MF asked.

“We do have to perform this inf ront of families.” Tessa smirked, stealing glances at Scott’s lap.

“You two are so boring.” MF flipped her hair.

“We just performed Moulin Rouge on ice featuring a lift that was later renamed the cunnaliftus on social media.” Scott chuckled.

“You tell me what you want to do then.”

“I like the romance, I just think we need to make it a little more fairytale, a little less...sexy.” Tessa said, Scott’s head snapped up.

“I agree.” Scott said, “More family appropriate but Tess and I can sell romance.”

“It’s kind of our brand.” Tessa agreed.

“Okay, then we are going all the way.” MF announced. Tessa and Scott looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Elaborate?” Tessa said.

“I like this song, give it a listen.” MF said. Pressing her ipod on.

“Yeah, because this isn’t going to quiet the dating rumours.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“I like it.” Tessa said, Scott looked at her “What song is this?”

“It’s called Wicked Games, by James Vincent McMorrow” Marie-France stated with pride.

“Marie, are you trying to make sure I never get a girlfriend? Because I’m 30 years old and my clock is ticking.” Scott chuckled, MF rolled her eyes.

“I’m just doing my job Scotty.” MF looked at Tessa and the two girls laughed, “Now get on the ice ‘Mr.Briefs are for work’.” Tessa laughed at Scott’s expense with the reminder of their Ellen interview, that apparently Marie-France has watched.

 

Tessa and Scott tried different lifts and movements to the music Marie-France chose spending another hour on the ice. The next skaters were waiting for their ice time so Scott and Tessa exited the rink letting the juniors have their turn to practise. Marie sent their music to Sam, their choreographer, to create an off-ice number. Tessa went into the women’s locker room to shower and change before heading home to Jordan who had probably arrived by now. She sat on the bench and started unlacing her skates when she heard a few girls chatting in the showers, her head shot up when she heard her name.

 

“What do you really think about Tessa?” Maddison asked Gabriella.

“I think it’s time for her to retire.” Gabi said in a french accent.

“I couldn’t agree more, to be honest I feel like she’s clinging on to every press opportunity and sponsorship she can get. I’m pretty sure all this media crap about her and Scott being a couple was something she planted for publicity.” Maddie said.

“Do you really think so?” Gabi asked, “I mean, I know Tessa likes to think she’s so much better than everyone else, but would she actually plant her own story like she’s some sort of kardashian craving publicity because she’s peaked and now washed up?”

“Oh totally! And I think she’s playing Scott like a flute. I feel sorry for him, I think he may actually love her and she’s doing all this for money. Tessa’s not dumb, she can be super cunning when she wants to be.” Maddie said. Tessa felt her eyes fill with tears. These were her peers.

“She plays innocence really well, doesn’t she? It’s a shame she had to drag Scott into this, he’s actually a really respectable guy.” Gabi said.

“I agree completely, Scott would be way better off without her.” Maddie chuckled.

 

Tessa felt frozen in her place but she also wanted to run away. She was 28 years old and she felt way too damn old to be listening to girls talk like they were in high school. She knew better than to let it get to her but somewhere deep down she couldn’t help but agree with them, Scott would be better off without her. All this stuff about her playing him for publicity was crap, Tessa never asked for any of this. She never chose to be in the spotlight or to have people from all over the world scrutinize her or try to involve themselves in her personal life. Tessa was never one to feel ungrateful but right now she wished that Scott would have left her when she abandoned him in Canton to get surgery. At least then he wouldn’t be weighed down by her. Tessa didn’t shower, instead she packed up her stuff and headed to Scott’s car to wait for him. She wanted to compose herself and make sure that she erased Maddie and Gabi’s conversations from her mind. 

 

Scott got to the car smelling like soap and pine, his hair still damp. He immediately knew something was up before Tessa even mentioned anything, he could feel the tension. He also couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t showered or changed. He assumed she wanted to do this at home, maybe she forgot a towel? The car ride home was pretty silent and Scott spent most of the time trying to figure out how to bring up the sudden change in mood. Like she could read his mind, she began to talk.

 

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I wasn’t around?” Tessa asked.

“No.” Scott said, “The thought is terrifying for me.”

“Scott...we can’t live like this forever.” Tessa said with a slight shake in her voice.

“T, what’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours? Did something happen?” Scott knew her so well.

“I just think that maybe we should start trying to figure out who we are outside Virtue and Moir.”

“But we’re happy as we are, aren’t we?” Scott took his eyes off the road to look at Tessa.

“I’m happy. I just don’t want you to ever feel like I’m baggage or that I get in the way of you moving forward…” Tessa met his eyes.

“Is this about our new program? Tess, I was kidding when I said it was preventing me from getting a girlfriend. I actually like the music, it grew on me.” Scott defended.

“I know.” Tessa said, wanting to not talk about it anymore. Clearly Scott did.

“Are you getting tired of me Tess?” He asked, hurt in his voice.

“No, of course not. I just worry about us sometimes…” She had dug herself a hole, “We have become completely dependant on each other and it’s kind of unhealthy. I don’t want to be a parasitic person in your life that keeps you from moving forward...or starting a new relationship.” Tessa’s heart filled with insecurity.

“Tessa, just say what you mean.” Scott said, his knuckles turning white as he grips the wheel. “If this is your way of telling me you want space, I’ll give it to you. I can’t read your mind and I shouldn’t have to. Also, you never asked me what I wanted, you just assume that I want more than you’re willing to give. Have you ever considered that maybe I am completely happy with how things are? You have always been enough for me, it’s you who always has to think bigger and brighter. Am I just not enough for you anymore? Is this what you’re trying to tell me?” Scott was now angry.

“Scott, stop it.” Tessa raised her voice to match Scott’s.

“No” Scott shook his head, “Just answer the question.”

“You are enough!” Tessa exclaimed, now crying. “And I don’t always think bigger and brighter. I don’t think that I’m too good for anybody. Everything I have ever done or ever said has been genuine, I don’t have an ulterior motive.”

“Wait. What?” Scott’s voice softened and he looked at me confused.

“It’s Gabi and Maddison. I heard them talking about me. They said the most awful things about me...They think I’m holding you back from being brilliant.” Tessa sniffled. Scott placed his hand on her knee.

“Oh babe, why didn’t you just tell me?” Scott glanced at her nervously, “They’re just trying to manufacture reasons to dislike you because they’re jealous of you. You’re perfect Tess and they can’t handle that.”

“Maybe they’re right.” Tessa looked out the window.

“You better not be feeling shame right now!” Scott was fired up, “Tell me what you have always told me about shame”.

“Can we just forget this conversation ever happened?” Tessa said.

“No, I want to hear you say it.” Scott pressed on.

“Shame is a weapon that is used to make you feel like you’re not good enough, when you will always be good enough.” Tessa said the same line to herself that she always tells Scott after a bad performance or silly mistake.

“Damn right! Now take your own advice.” He said, pulling into their driveway.

 

After they parked next to Jordan’s rental, Scott ran around to Tessa’s side of the car and opened the door picking her up out of her seat. He hugged her, spinning her around before placing her down carefully back on her feet. They walked up the stairs, Scott carrying both their bags and when they opened the door they were greeted by Jordan, who had already opened the wine.

“Baby sister!” Jordan embraced Tessa. “Baby sister’s husband!” She hugged Scott too.

“Why do you always have to make things weird?” Scott said lifting Jordan into a big hug.

“Oh Scotty, meet the maker.” She said with a devilish smirk.

“Okay, you two get caught up- I’m going to have a quick shower.” Tessa said, running upstairs before Jordan could pull another witty comment out of her pocket.

 

Jordan handed Scott a wine glass and settled back on the couch where she had made herself at home. Scott watched her nervously as she poured wine in her own glass then in his over top of Tessa’s very clean, not wine friendly, couch. Jordan talked without so much as taking a breath of air for about five minute before stopping abruptly, catching up with herself.

 

“Why did Tessa look like she had been crying when you guys walked in?” She said, changing the topic.

“Sorry, what were you saying about the car rental place trying to scam you into buying extra insurance?” Scott said, ignoring her question.

“Scott...If you broke Tessa’s heart-”

“I’d never do that!” Scott stopped her.

“Apparently you weren’t around for the Tessa meltdown of 2007, and 2011, and 2014.” Jordan tipped her head back drinking her wine.

“What?” Scott was confused.

“Oh Jordan, I feel like I’m going to die. Scott is dating ‘insert name here’ and it’s tearing me apart. Why doesn’t he notice me, Jordan. Why am I never good enough? Cry, cry, cry.” Jordan mocked Tessa in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

“That didn’t happen.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“No, not at all.” Jordan said sardonically. “So if you aren’t divorcing her, why was she upset?”

“Some of the younger girls at the rink were saying some pretty terrible things about her.” Scott shook his head, not believing it.

“Ugh, bitches.” Jordan scowled.

“Bitches is right.” Scott reached over clinking his glass against hers in cheers.

 

Jordan went back to talking about the inconvenience of her travel over and Scott nodded along but his thoughts were far away. Was Jordan serious about Tessa being upset when he dated other girls? He couldn’t buy it, she never said anything...she never even got angry. The more he thought about it the more he felt like a complete dickhead. He had his moments as a teenager where he hadn’t been all that nice to Tessa, he used to have a really bad temper and she always took it even when she didn’t have to. Scott changed for her, he would continue to change for her if he felt like he might lose her, he’d never do that for one of his girlfriends. He was so deep in thought it took him by surprise when Tessa plopped herself against him on the couch. He reacted by turning his head and kissing her on the cheek as a greeting, except for that she had been facing him to look across at Jordan, so he actually placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. Surprised she pulled back looking at him, with her face slowly turning crimson. Jordan stopped talking, mid conversation and Scott was equally as surprised.

“Sorry!” he said, “I thought you were…”

“It’s okay.” Tessa said quickly, touching the place where their lips met.

“So that just happened.” Jordan said, looking between us.

“Jordan, for once shut the fuck up.” Tessa said hissing, she doesn’t swear often so when she does you know she’s serious.

“So I was thinking we could go out tonight, grab some grub, show Jordan Montreal’s finest dive bar?” Scott said, an octave too high.

“Sounds great.” Jordan said, still looking curiously between the two.

 

…

 

Scott messaged a few of their friends from the rink and they decided to make a night out of it. Tessa and Jordan had some sister time pulling apart Tessa’s closet and curling their hair while Scott watched Netflix. He was watching the episode of the Office where Jim confessed his feelings to Pam and then moved to the Canton branch. For some reason this had been Scott’s biggest fear. Tessa confessing feelings to him and not knowing how to react. He never had this much time to think about feelings. When he did have those days where he noticed the curve of Tessa’s hip or the strength in her thighs he summed it up to being a dude with a high sex drive and would just beat one out. All this extra time to think has made him believe he’s going mad. He has been a lot more aware of Tessa lately. He notices the heat of her body against his when they watch movies. He notices how she breathes on his neck in their new routine, and how the tip of her nose drags from his ear down to his collarbone. He notices how when he brings her morning coffee in bed her lace thong sits noticeably at the top of her laundry basket. It ignites a hunger inside him. The type of cravings someone gets when they’re trying to quit smoking. Scott dragged his hand through his thick brown hair and leaned back into the couch, thinking ‘I’m fucked’. Tessa and Jordan came down the stairs holding hands and giggling like they were teenagers. He turned to look at them and his jaw dropped. Tessa was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and she had a low-cut swooping white halter top that hung very low on her chest. Yup, she wasn’t wearing a bra. He knew for a fact that Jordan probably had to convince her to wear that top. He knew all the ins and outs of Tessa and she had never been comfortable with the shape of her body, which Scott thought was crazy. So maybe she didn’t have the largest breasts or a booty that won’t quit but she was Tessa, and to him that meant so much more. Scott has seen Tessa’s body a million times. She wears tiny, tight costumes that oftentimes ride their way up her bum, unlatch, or break. He has 20 years of practise controlling his own body while touching hers but Tessa still manages to take his breath away, even at the most unlikely of times. He feels compelled to say something because both the girls are just staring at him as he’s salivating with his arms crossed over his lap like a dog. Jordan tugs on her skirt and opens her mouth to say something, and Scott knows it’s not going to be good, so he acts quickly.

“You ladies look nice, are we all ready to head out?” He breathes deeply.

“Thanks…”Jordan is suspicious.

“Who wants to be the designated driver?” Tessa asked.

“I will!” Scott said too quickly, he knows if he drinks he might do something that’ll put him in prison.

“Done and done.” Jordan says tossing the keys to her rental at Scott, who finally feels okay to stand.

 

The trio arrive at the bar which was quite a bit busier than anticipated. Jordan claimed a table and Scott and Tessa made their way to the bar to grab drinks. He couldn’t help but notice how many people checked Tessa out. He protectively wrapped his arm around her waist to fend off any unwanted attention...or at least he assumed it was unwanted. The bartender literally dropped what he was doing to come serve Tessa. All the insecure woman seemed to hate her and all the men craved her. Tessa, of course, was oblivious to this all. She ordered beer for her and Jordan and a soda for me. Some brave knucklehead who couldn’t seem to take a hint approached Tessa from the side I wasn’t standing on.

 

“Hey, you’re Tessa Virtue.” He said, leaning into her to hear her over the music.

“Hi. Yes, I am.” She said, giggling nervously.

“Wow, I feel really dorky right now because I’m so starstruck.” He chuckled.

“Oh no, don’t feel that way. I’m only human.” She said, Scott tightened his grip around her.

“I was trying to talk to you at the Pyeongchang closing ceremonies but I totally chickened out.” The guy said. Scott shook his head, of course this guy was at the fucking Olympics.

“Oh my god, no way! You were there?” Tessa wiggles out of Scott’s grasp and turns so her back is away from him, facing her new interest.

“Yeah, I didn’t come close to placing but it was an incredible experience being there.” He said.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you now.” She said shaking his hand, “Uhh-”

“Alex. Alexandre St-Jean.” He took her hand and kissed it lightly, “It is an honor.”

 

Scott couldn’t take the awkwardness of their conversation any longer so he returned to the table carrying Jordan’s beer and his lousy sprite. His friends from the rink Zach and Kess had already made themselves comfortable and to Scott’s amusement Madison had also come along. Scott sat down between Jordan and Zach and followed Maddie’s jealous gaze to where Tessa was touching the speed skaters arm. ‘We are just friend’ Scott had to remind himself. Jordan and Kess were in deep conversation about travel so naturally Scott turned to Zach to keep himself from killing Alex. 

“What’s up with that?” Zach was already failing as a distraction.

“Dunno, man. She’s not my girl.” Scott said bitterly.

“You guys are still milking that crap?” Maddie said. Scott hated that she was Zach’s girlfriend.

“Why did you come tonight Maddie? So you can scrutinize Tessa some more? She’s not doing anything wrong, she never has.” Scott defended.

“Wow Moir, you’re so in love with her.” Maddie’s eyes grew wide, suddenly Jordan was now listening to their conversation.

“Scott, what ARE you doing?” Jordan put her hand on Scott’s shoulder in a sympathetic way.

“What are all of you on about?” Scott was quickly getting frustrated.

“Don’t just sit here and watch her be swept away by some really young looking dude with a douchey haircut.” Jordan nudged him.

“Jordan stop. Everyone stop. Tessa is allowed to do whatever she wants, she’s a grown ass woman.” He growled.

“It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do.” Jordan winked and then took Kess’ hand dragging him to the dance floor, leaving Scott with Maddie and Zach.

“She’s not wrong.” Maddie raised her eyebrows at him .

“Mad, cut Scott some slack, if he says they’re not dating then they’re not dating.” Zach said to his girlfriend.

“You can do way better anyways Scotty.” Maddie said, Scott assumed this was supposed to be a compliment but it didn’t feel like one.

“Why do you hate her so much?” He felt my blood growing hot inside me.

“I don’t hate her.” Maddie’s gaze followed back to where Tessa was, “I just think she’s sneaky. She acts like she’s so innocent and sweet but she’s clearly washed up and using the fact that you’re so invested in her as a way to keep sponsors.”

“Maddie!” Zach snapped at his girlfriend.

“You know what Maddie, you’re not even half the person that Tessa is. And by the way, she heard you talking about her today. You made her cry. Maybe instead of focusing on Tessa, you should focus on your lifts. There is a reason you’re seventh.” Scott said, teeth clenched.

“Okay Scott, whatever you say. But while you’re sitting here defending the girl who ‘isn’t playing you’ she is over there stroking some guys arm.” Maddie smirked. Zach looked at Scott nervously, his hand moved onto his girlfriend's lap as a signal her to shut the fuck up.

 

Scott watched Tessa get closer and closer to Alex, touching his chest, laughing at his jokes, playing with her curls. He was so jealous. He could feel his blood boil and his chest tighten. Tessa has never really dated anyone, it was hard for Scott to imagine her touching anyone the way she touches him. Scott coughed when he felt his emotions rising to the surface. He had no right to, but he felt a little bit betrayed. Scott was so tired of everyone giving him their opinion about what he should do with his life. Everyone thought they could quantify his and Tessa’s relationship. That they could label what they were to each other. It was pathetic, really. Scott had enough, he needed some air. He needed to be away from everyone for a minute, even if that meant being away from Tessa. She certainly didn’t seem like she needed him.

 

Jordan watched Scott walk out of the bar, dragging his hand through his hair. She looked over at Tessa who now had Alex’s arm around her. This was not supposed to happen. Jordan didn’t dull Tessa up tonight to impress some boyish mouth breather, she did it to impress Scott. Even when Tessa was picking out her earrings she chose the silver hoops because they were Scott’s favourite. They loved each other and neither of them would admit it. Jordan kissed Scott’s hockey friend’s cheek and marched over to Tessa grabbing her by the arm like a child who was about to get balled out.

“Sorry, excuse us.” Jordan said to the guy who looked like baby who got his candy stolen from him.

“Jordan, what are you doing?” Tessa said, following her sister.

“You’re a huge fucking idiot, you know that Tessa?” Jordan said, rolling her eyes.

“What? Why?” Tessa tries to pull her arm away but Jordan had a death grip on her wrist.

“Scott just watched you flirt with that man-boy for ten minutes and he looked like he just had his fucking heart ripped out of his chest. You two are finally in a good place, why are you trying to sabotage that?” Jordan glared at her sister.

“What? He wouldn’t be jealous. We literally went on a date with other people last week. He was totally fine with it.” Tessa looked confused.

“Tess, do you even still care about Scott?” Jordan asked, completely stone faced.

“More than anyone in this world...no offense.” She shrugged sheepishly.

“Then we are sorting this out right now.” Jordan continued dragging Tessa until she was outside.

 

Scott was leaning over the railing of the bar’s patio. It wasn’t furnished as they still had winter weather, so he stood alone in a wide open space. His head was hung and his body language was that of someone who had been told they only had 4 more weeks to live. Maybe that’s what heartbreak was like, maybe it was like counting down the days until you get placed into the ground, greeting death like a warm blanket that will peel you away from what you thought was eternal loneliness. Tessa looked to Jordan and not only did the pair know how to synchronize their breathing, they were damn good at synchronizing their emotions too. Tessa was the first person to reach Scott. She snaked her arms around him, resting her head between his strong shoulder blades. Scott immediately relaxed, turning around to face her. It was almost like Tessa had healing powers because before her eyes, Scott found happiness. He reached up and stroked her cheek, brushing a curl behind her ear. Tessa, quite tipsy let herself fall into his chest, planting her red lips over his adams apple. Scott’s eyes grew wide and looked at Jordan over Tessa’s shoulder. Jordan just shrugged and smiled. Scott wasn’t even mad.

“What happened to that guy?” Scott asked Tessa.

“Oh, I don’t know.” She said humming against him. Jordan was what happened.

“You don’t want to go back in there and find him?” Scott asked.

“No, I’m kinda tired. It’s been a long day. Will you take me home?” Tessa asked, innocently. Tessa looks back to Jordan who is nodding frantically.

“I think I’ll stick around a while longer and split a cab with Zach and Maddie.” Jordan said.

“You sure?” Scott hoped she would say yes.

“I’m sure, take care of Tess, okay?” Jordan smiled and walked back inside.

 

Scott drove Tessa home, who was quietly staring out the window the entire time. Scott kept stealing nervous glances at her as he drove. Sometimes when Tessa didn’t know anyone was watching she would let herself completely relax and let go, this was when Scott found she was the most beautiful. When he eyes are soft, her jaw relaxed and her lips parted ever so slightly. She was like a classic painting. They drove the rest of the way home and Scott unlocked their door, leaving it that way for when Jordan returned. Tessa went into the washroom and removed her makeup, starting her nightly skin-care routine. Scott paced the kitchen downstairs wondering why on earth he felt so stupid, so out of sorts. It was still just him and Tessa, yet it also felt like he’s changed. Not her, him. He can’t believe how crazy he felt tonight, how mad it made him to see Tessa with some other dude. What’s going to happen when she gets married? God, what’s going to happen when she takes her conquest home...to their home. Scott shook the thought out of his mind, stuffing his face with celebration cookies. He doesn’t even really like cookies.

 

“Hey Scott?” Tessa calls softly from upstairs. Scott walks up the stairs two at a time, almost missing a step and face planting. He arrives at the bathroom door and Tessa is standing there without makeup and had changed from her sexy outfit to an even sexier nightgown.

“Yes T?” He can’t help his eyes scanning the hem of the grey silk tank top/dress thing. It was so short he could see where her legs turn into her torso, revealing her rose pink, cotton underwear. Scott swallowed hard, he’s not sure if he’s ever seen her in underwear before.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” She asked innocently.

“Yeah, of course.” Scott said. Tessa walked out of the bathroom past him and he could almost swear he saw her swinging her hips a little more in her walk.

 

Tessa led the way to Scott’s bedroom and he closed the door behind him, just in case. Tessa climbed to her side of the bed (Her side? Apparently they have sides) and her silk dress slid up as she shuffled under the covers. Scott noticed that she didn’t bother fixing it, it sitting just above her belly button exposing her firm midriff and all of the soft pink fabric that teased him. Scott just stared at her in his bed for a long while, unsure what was expected of him.

“Aren’t you coming?” Tessa turned onto her side, one of the thin straps holding the silk in place sliding down her shoulder flirtatiously. Scott couldn’t breath.

“I...uh..sleep in my boxers.” Scott blushed, feeling exposed even though he was still fully clothed.

“That’s okay Scotty, you walk around the house in your boxers all the time.” Tessa said so calmly. Scott was at her mercy. He removed his clothes in front of her, thankful that it was dark so should couldn’t see that he was blushing. He climbed into bed next to her feeling extremely tense. Not even a cold shower could calm him down, heck he could jump into arctic water and melt icebergs.

“I’m cold.” Tessa whispered, her breath tickling Scott’s ear.

 

He didn’t even have to say anything, Tessa scooted closer to him until her front was pressed right up against his side. She rested her head on his bicep, placing her hand gently on his chest. They had been in this position a lot on ice but there was something about it being horizontal that fogged Scott’s mind. He drew her in closer to him moving his hand from behind his head to Tessa’s shoulder. He ran his hand down her soft skin until she was tight against him and his hand was around her ribcage, fisting a handful of silk. She moved her head from his arm to his chest, exhaling warm breaths against his nipple. He swore she knew what she was doing to him. She slowly dragged her top leg up against his legs going up, up, up until her thigh brushed over his erection and came to wrap around his waist. Scott let out an uncontrolled moan, feeling like a prize idiot. Tessa must have loved the shit out of it because she then shimmied her hips into Scott’s side before drawing away from him. Scott watched her as she sat up hovering over him and pulled the silk slip over her head, fully exposing her bare chest.

“I was getting tangled.” Tessa shrugged, settling back in next to Scott, her skin now pressed against his without barrier.

“Tess…” Scott moaned when she placed her leg back to where it was around his waist.

“Mmhmm.” Tessa hummed, creating further discomfort for Scott as she nuzzled into him.

“I’m not...gonna...have sex...with you...tonight.” Scott said between raspy breaths.

“I know.” Tessa dragged her lips along Scott’s rib. “Because we are just friends.”

 

God she played dirty.

 

Scott threw his head back and bucked his hips into Tessa’s thigh, in response she raked her nails lightly down the middle of his chest stopping just short of the hem of his boxers. He moaned into her hair as a shiver ran down his spine. Two can fucking play at that game. Scott reached across her thigh with his free hand and started rubbing up and down her leg, letting his finger slide over her hip under the fabric of her panties. Tessa’s breathing became unsteady and Scott smiled to himself. He ran his hand back down her thigh, pulling gently behind her knee so her hips were pressed hard against his side. She responded by throwing her head back, snaking one of her hands around his neck while the other trailed down her own stomach, landing on the pink fabric. Scott didn’t think it was possible to feel this ravenous. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He turned on his side pulling T against his chest. His strong arm was wrapped protectively around her and he breathed her in. He didn’t want to have sex with Tessa when she had been drinking or even when she was uncertain. If they were going to do anything he wanted it to be because she was in love with him, and because they were together. Tessa tried to buck her hips against him and Scott fought really hard to remain strong. She was worth more than this. He soothingly petted her hair, forcing himself to breath deeply. Soon he found that her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing matched his. Scott kissed the top of her head, trying to ignore the heat from her mostly naked body. When Tessa’s face finally relaxed into that beautiful state where her lips were parted and her featured were soft, he felt safe to loosen his grip on her. 

“What a wicked game you play, you make me feel this way.” Scott whispered the lyrics to their new program.

 


	4. Scott's Slip Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy my work so far. I did add a bit of drama in the first few chapters but my life is very much boring so I'm planning on manufacturing some more angst and apprehension in these character's fake lives to satisfy that odd part of me that actually enjoys drama. I hope everyone has a great week!  
> I look forward to reading your thoughts.

4) Scott's Slip Ups

 

    Tessa woke up first. She felt really cozy and warm in Scott’s bed. WAIT WHAT? Tessa felt her body become rigid as the memories of last night came back to her, she had been happily buzzed but she was not drunk enough to justify her weird behaviour. She felt tears come to her eyes as she recalled how she tried to seduce her best friend and skating partner. Why the fuck would she do that? She slowly looked down and realized that yes, she did undress herself and yes, Scott had denied her sex. Tessa’s face burned red and she felt completely humiliated. Scott’s strong arms were still wrapped around her waist and his chest was firing up her nervous system as it pressed into her back. She had two choices, fight or flight. She chose flight. Maybe if she could get out before he woke up she could convince him it was a dream. Tessa carefully pulled his arms away from her and wiggled out of his latch. She rolled off the side of his bed and tiptoed to the foot of his bed where she collected her silk piece of crap gown. Just as she straightened up Scott’s alarm went off and Tessa darted for his door bumping her hip into his wardrobe. Fuck they had practise.

“T?” Scott moaned sitting up. Tessa was long gone.

 

Tessa crossed the hall light on her feet like a deer. She swung her own door open and leaped onto her bed where Jordan was sleeping. Tessa shook her sister frantically, trying to get her to wake up.

 

“Jordan, wake up!” Tessa whispered glancing at her door. She could hear Scott getting out of bed.

“Tess, it’s fucking 6am.” Jordan turned over.

“I don’t give a fuck, I’m having a crisis!” Tessa groaned.

“No, you shouldn’t dye your hair blonde.” Jordan said, rubbing her eyes.

“Jojo, it’s about Scott.” Tessa felt her chest getting tight.

“Why the fuck are you trying to have a serious conversation with me at 6 in the goddamn morning while naked?” Jordan sat up, an amused look on her face. “Oh my god Tessa! You had sex with him, didn’t you?”

“No!” Tessa snapped, “Well...kinda almost!”

“Spill!” Jordan said, tossing a pillow at Tessa so she could cover herself.

“I don’t know what came over me. The thought that Scott was jealous and protective over me kinda turned me on. We didn’t talk on the way home but I could feel the sexual tension. I think i realized that I wasn’t actually interested in talking to Alex, I was trying to provoke Scott. I think I made up a scenario in my alcohol brave mind where Scott would be angry and would want to sleep with me but when I tried to seduce him he denied me. I read it all wrong and now I can’t face him.” Tessa felt the anxiety rise up.

“You tried to seduce him?” Jordan’s eyes got wide. “If he denied you then why aren’t you wearing anything?”

“I kinda just took my clothes off.” Tessa looked down at the pillow that was now covering her chest.

“You did all that and Scott still didn’t want to have sex with you? What the fuck is wrong with him?” Jordan thought out loud shaking her head.

“No, what is wrong with me?” Tessa’s chin started quivering.

“Oh Tess, you’re so damn confusing…”Jordan trailed off watching her sister’s heart break over Scott Moir for a fourth time.

“I feel so stupid.” Tessa sighed.

“I think you need to decide what you want because I can see how all of this would be really confusing for him.” Jordan defended Scott, even if Tessa hated her for it. “You have been making a point to him since your come back that he is in the friend zone and then out of the blue without any sort of build up you try to sleep with him?”

“I better go…” Tessa said, throwing on clothes.

 

    Scott made breakfast, business as usual, but when Tessa came downstairs she wouldn’t even look at him. She was already dressed for the rink and she grabbed the toast Scott had made and walked out the door with it, not even bothering to sit down. Scott followed her, worried that she would be feeling weird about their exchange last night. He remembers waking up in the middle of the night with her still in his arms, sleeping peacefully. What changed? Did she regret it? On the way to the rink Tessa didn’t speak to Scott at all. She avoided all interaction with him by calling her friend Kaitlyn, forcing conversation. Once they were at the rink Tessa b-lined for the women's change rooms and emerged 15 minutes later, already laced up...Something they had always done together. Scott laced up and met her on the ice, warming up beside her. Tessa had laser focus as she lapped the rink at top speed. Eventually Scott gave up trying to keep up and skated off to the boards where Patch and Marie-France emerged with two big travel mugs full of coffee.

 

“Bonjour Scott.” Marie-France said, still half asleep.

“Right.” Scott groaned.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?”MF said, Scott raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“What is wrong, Scott?” Patrice repeated in English. It was a known fact that it took Marie-France at least 15 minutes at the rink before she started to speak in English.

“Tess is off today.” He said, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

“Is it her calf again?” Patrice asked.

“Elle t'énerve, idiot.” MF rolled her eyes at her husband.

“Did something happen between you two?” Patrice asked. But Scott couldn’t answer because Tessa was on her way over to the boards.

“Bonjour Tessa.” MF smiled.

“Bonjour.” Tessa repeated, half heartedly.

“Shall we continue where we left off?” Scott looked at Tessa who was standing next to him.

“Sure.” Tessa said avoiding Scott’s eye contact.

“Commencez par les étapes de danse.” MF pointed to center ice.

“She wants you to start with the dance steps.” Patrice looked at his wife who already started talking again.

“Scott, partez de la chasse dans le lobe.” MF stated.

“Why do you even bother, honey?” Patrice chuckled at his wife.

“Shut it.” Marie nudged him, lifting her coffee to her lips to mask her smile.

“There we go! She’s back.” Scott chuckled. Tessa turned around hiding her amusement and skated away from the boards.

 

    Scott followed her and they got into dancing hold. Scott counted down and on one their dance came to life. Scott knew Tessa better than he knew himself and she was definitely off. Her body felt stiff in his arms and she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Although her steps were still flawless she was lacking the connection, he knew it would only be obvious to him but he didn’t want to go into their lift not knowing if she’s with him. They went into a side-by-side spread eagle and their skates touched, causing Tessa to rock onto her toe pick, losing momentum. They stopped dancing and skated to the boards where Marie-France and Patrice were watching.

 

“Tessa, you need to open your hips and go deeper on your outside edge.” Patrice commented.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa said, internalizing.

“Remember the story Tessa. You need to feel the music. You and Scott are supposed to be falling in love, right now you look like you’re scared of him. ” MF said.

“Yeah, I know.” She said looking at her skates.

“Lets just go again.” Scott suggested. Tessa wouldn’t look at him.

“What do you say Tessy” Patrice pinched her cheek lovingly. “You’re such a bright little star.”

“I believe in my babies.” MF smiled at Scott. The amount that these two fussed over Tessa and Scott was ridiculous to an outside viewer, but to the pair it meant the world.

 

The past two years they became a family and MF and Patrice gave them the type of mentorship an athlete could only dream of having. Patrice treated Tessa like his own daughter and became very protective over her. Scott assumed it was because they were one in the same. Patrice was equally as hard on himself when he was a skater and possessed the same perfectionist tendencies. The way Tessa internalizes everything is something Marina, their former coach, never understood. Scott knew that the unequal attention that Patrice gave to Tessa was a root of many of the other skaters insecurities but the funny thing was that when Patrice did give Tessa extra time or would take her places outside the rink, they rarely talked about skating. Montreal would feel really lonely if they didn’t have the support of each other and their team. Scott never felt jealous of the connection that Tessa had with Patch because unlike himself, Tessa had a difficult time connecting with people.

 

“Should we go again?” Scott asked.

“You work on the steps, I’m going to have a quick word with Tessa.” Patrice said.

 

    Scott skated to center ice and MF followed him walking carefully in street shoes. Patrice opened the gate to let Tessa off the ice and he held her arm gently as they walked away from the rink. She put her guards on her blades and wobbled through the arena stopping at a table by the concession. Tessa was confused why he wanted to talk all the way out here, they were supposed to be training. She sat down pulling at the skin around her nails and Patrice placed a hot chocolate in front of her. She looked up at him, he always gave her hot chocolate anytime he wanted to have a serious talk with her. Last January when he was worried that she wasn’t eating enough, hot chocolate. When he had to explain to her that he wouldn’t be able to make it to worlds, hot chocolate. When she was on the brink of a mental break down but didn’t want to worry Scott, hot chocolate. So why now?

 

“Tess...what’s going on?” Patrice asked across the table.

“Nothing...Nothing is going on.” Tessa swallowed hard.

“Darling, your wall is too high...Marie and I have been worried about you.” Patch started...Here it goes.

“I’ve been eating enough! In fact, since Pyeongchang I have been indulging quite a bit.” Tessa knew this wasn’t what he was referring to but she tried anyways.

“I know.” He patted her arm. “We have noticed that since Pyeongchang you’ve been...different.”

“Oh?” Tessa felt pretty awkward.

“Hmm, maybe Marie would have been better at talking to you about this.” He carefully searched for the words. “You have been different...with Scott.”

Tessa just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

“You’re Moulin Rouge performance was incredibly captivating; You were connected to the music, intimate, fiery...But since coming home you’ve been...careful.” Patch’s face was now very red. “I just want to know why? I know you’re not tired because you still train more than anyone at your own will. You seem to really like the music Marie chose and all your footwork is flawless...Marie thinks it’s because you’re upset with Scott...I think it’s because you’re conflicted about your feelings for him, and I tend to know you better.” Fuck.

“I..I..” Tessa stared into her cup. “I think you might be right.”

“How are we going to work through this?” Patrice asked.

“Sweep it under the carpet?” She tried to attempt at a joke.

“That’s a band aid.” Patrice looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here, having this conversation. “Do you want to be with Scott, Darling?”

“I’m scared as hell to want him.” Tessa scrunched up her face, “I’ve spent 20 years fighting the want...But here I am, wanting him anyways.”

“I know that it’s a huge risk but longevity means something, Scott will see you through. Even if the outcome isn’t want you want, it’s worth having the conversation.” Patrice said, words of wisdom.

“But I’m scared.” Tessa looked him in the eyes.

“Then you’re going to have to do it scared.” He stood up and hugged her.

“Marie-France and I didn’t become married from avoiding each other.”

“It’s all coming to an end and I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle it if I lose him.” Tessa held her coach close. “I’m not sure i’ll be able to handle it if I lose you and Marie, either.”

“Oh Tessy, we aren’t going anywhere.” He looked into her face. “We are family.”

 

…

 

    On the other side of Gadbois arena Scott and Marie-France were having a similar conversation. When Marie and Patrice decided to talk to their students, Marie chose to talk to Scott knowing he was better suited for tough love where as Tessa was a little more delicate and needed love and reassurance. Marie wasn’t harsh in any sense at all but she knew that when her Olympic career was coming to a close she needed a good shake to help her realize what was standing right in front of her, something she couldn’t bear to lose. The man she now is married to, works next to, and has a beautiful child (and two unofficially adopted ice-dancers) with. Patch tried to convince her that Tessa wasn’t mad at Scott, that it was quite the opposite and after watching Tessa skate this morning, she knew he was right. But Scott was a trickier one to make sense of, he was fiercely passionate and sometimes it was hard to tell if that was his feelings coming through or just him being good at acting. Nobody could actually tell anymore, not even Tessa. His sweet gestures and pet names were just Scott Moir, but the amount of care he’s put into his partnership and the extra unchoreographed touches were something else entirely. Like he always says, you can't put a label on it. But to be fair to Tessa who puts everything in neat little boxes, Marie decided he needs to.

 

“Okay, so where should I start?” Scott asked, not knowing what was about to hit him.

“We aren’t working on your steps.” Marie said, Scott turned around.

“But-”

“Start by telling me why Tessa’s off her game.” MF said.

“Oh boy. Uh, well something kinda happened last night.” Scott scratched his neck.

“What happened?” MF knew it.

“She tried to have sex with me.” He said looking uncomfortably at the boards.

“tried?” MF glanced at Scott trying to understand.

“I stopped her.” Scott looked anywhere but directly into Marie’s face.

“Why?” MF exclaimed.

“If I'm hearing you right, it almost sounds as if you want me to have sex with my skating partner?” Scott chuckled.

“This is not a joke, this is Tessa!” God, boys can be so stupid sometimes.

“I think she's just going through something right now...you know...she hasn't dated in a while...and the girls got needs.” Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Scott, take it from a woman...this isn't just about sex.” MF said, placing her hand on his shoulder to keep him from fidgeting.

“Marie, Tessa has been friendzoning me since our comeback. She even suggested we start seeing other people. What happened last night really threw me for a loop.” Scott was so confused.

“How do you feel? Do you want to be with her?” Marie asked him the burning question.

“I...I think so. I mean denying her yesterday was the hardest thing I've ever done. God damn I wanted her so bad. But this isn't just some girl, this is Tessa. She's special to me, she deserves more than that. I've spent 20 years learning about her as an athlete, a partner, and as a woman but what happened yesterday was the most raw and unfiltered version of herself I have ever seen. I don’t think she realizes that she keeps me alive. I can't risk losing her.” Scott felt himself spilling with passion in front of his coach.

“Don't you get?” MF batted his arm.

“No, not really..” Scott answered honestly.

“You idiot! You’re falling in love with her!” MF practically yelled at him.

“Shit, I am.” Scott said like he was having an epiphany. “What should I do?”

“Talk to her!” MF shook Scott lightly.

“Yeah, sure...I’ll just go up to Tessa and tell her I'm falling madly in love with her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and impregnate her with my children...That won't freak her out at all!” Scott said in a frantic voice...But Marie wasn't looking at him, she was looking past him. Her mouth was hanging open and her cheeks were turning red. Scott almost knew before turning around that Tessa had heard every word he just said. Fuck.

 

Surely enough Tessa and Patrice were standing at the boards, both with expressions that matches Marie’s. Scott wasn't sure what to do. He had only just realized his confession in the moment and now everyone knew. He didn't even have time to process this information and he definitely didn't know what to say. Was it too late to back pedal?

 

It was Patrice who was the first to react. He placed his hand on Tessa’s shoulder and keeled over with laughter. He was laughing so hard tears were running down his eyes. Then from behind him Marie started to laugh as well, dropping a few words in French he couldn't understand. The two coaches have obviously checked out leaving Scott and Tessa to stare at each other across the rink, unable to move. After a minute Tessa opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She then stepped on the ice leaving Patrice on the bench. She glided towards Scott, who was still in shock and she wrapped her arms around him. He lifted his arms around her waist and could feel himself relax. What happened next was the biggest surprise of all. Tessa burst into laughter, giggling into him. He could feel her shaking body against his and he knew she wasn't laughing at him, nor was she showing him pity. She was happy.

 

…

 

So maybe Tessa didn't pity Scott but their coaches certainly did so they sent their students home early. As Scott was walking out he swears he heard Marie call him a hot mess, still mocking him for something he wasn't prepared to talk about just yet. Tessa and Scott drove home together and although they had not spoken a word about what happened yet Tessa was in much better spirits than this morning. Scott decided to finally break the ice and hope for the best. He glanced at her momentarily taking his eyes off the road to make sure he wasn't in fact imagining her smile.

“Do you want me to pull through Tim Hortons? I was thinking hot chocolate.” Scott said sounding strained.

“That's Okay, Patch bought me one earlier.” Tessa smiled awkwardly.

“Oh! So you got the talk too, eh?” Scott said, knowing Patch buys Tessa hot chocolate whenever he needed to have an awkward conversation with her. Creature of Habit. Scott wonders if he buys Marie-france hot chocolate every time they have a fight? He’ll have to bug him about that later.

“Yup… It was one for the books for sure, poor Patch was so uncomfortable.” Tessa giggled.

“So I guess we are going to need to talk about this.” Scott said, worried about the outcome.

“I guess so.” Tessa looked out the window.

“Hey Tessa, whatever happens...I mean, no pressure or anything...but I can't lose you.” He said, sliding his hand across the console to meet hers.

“You won't.” She said squeezing his hand. That's all it took to reassure Scott.

  



	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back to reality and have a short chapter for you. Thank-you everyone for the Kudos and lovely comments. It is great motivation and it helps me find direction for my writing. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

5) Changes 

 

Tessa and Scott sat on their couch across from Jordan who was staring at them, waiting for one of them to speak. When after two minutes nobody jumped in to tell her what the hell was going on she decided to ask.

“So, why did you ask me to sit down and then proceed to say nothing?” Jordan looked between the pair who looked awfully sheepish.

“So..” Scott began, taking Tessa’s hand in his. “We decided we are falling in love with each other and we are ready to talk about it.”

“What?” Jordan asked bursting with laughter.

“Why does everyone keep laughing at us?” Scott asked looking at Tessa.

“It's because you're being so damn awkward about it. Just talk to each other!” Jordan snorted.

“That's just it. We don't know what to say..or what to do.” Tessa fiddled with her hair. “What changes?”

“T, there is no set guide line for love, it will not be a linear process as much as you try to make it one. It just happens. What you two do with your funny little relationship is up to you.” Jordan said.

“So we just...continue doing exactly what we were doing before?” Tessa cocked her head to the side, confused.

“You two have pretty much been married for 20 years...you kinda hit every milestone. Except of course the physical ones.” Jordan looked straight at Scott with that one.

“Woah there Jordan!” Scott exclaimed.

“So we just have sex and kiss and stuff but everything else we keep the same?” Tessa looked like she was sorting out an equation in her head.

“I don’t know Tess!” Jordan shook her head “You two are way past the age where it's cute to be this confused about adulting. Also why am I involved? Not that I'm complaining because this is priceless. You two won 5 Olympic Gold Medals and this is something that you can't figure out?”

 

Scott had always been the passionate one, he wore his heart on his sleeve and he never feared expressing himself but when it came to Tessa he was always very careful about how he presented himself. It hurt him the first time Tessa cried in the councillors office when she said she felt like Scott was mad at her when he got frustrated at practise. He knew Tessa internalized everything so he wanted to make sure he always communicated with her...But he had never communicated anything like this before, it had always remained professional and skating related. When it came to how he felt about Tess, he could never actually verbalize it. This was something that drove every girlfriend he has ever had up the wall, he refused to care for anyone more than he cared for Tessa. Now was his opportunity to explore that nagging feeling that pulled at his heart strings every time he looked at her, the way time would stand still when she blinked those gorgeous green eyes at him, or the way her laugh would make him feel special. He wondered how long he had actually been in love, was it something that happened very, very slowly over 20 years?… Was it something he fell in and out of over the years?...Some sort of epiphany he had when discussing their comeback?...or was it the very first time he looked at her and his heart started beating to the rhythm of her waltz at just 9 years old? He felt an overwhelming warmth looking at her. Her hair was tossed up into her top knot and her skin was soft and porcelain, just as it always has been. There was so much about her that remained unchanged throughout their years together, her laugh, her freckles, the way she looks at him with pride...He loved those things but he also loved the things he got to witness change; the way she speaks so eloquently, her style, the lines that formed next to her eyes. He was ready to tell her how he feels.

 

“Tessa, I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you be my girlfriend?” Scott shrugged sheepishly.

“Okay I thought I could handle this but I can’t. I’m going out. You two sort this awkward, weird thing out so I never have to do this again. Bye.” Jordan stood up and walked out the door, almost forgetting her purse and shoes.

“We aren’t awkward!” Tessa said turning to Scott.

“No...not at all.” Scott searched her eyes waiting for an answer. Tessa got up from the couch and headed to their kitchen. For a split second Scott felt his heart drop. Was she avoiding the conversation? Did she not want to be in a romantic relationship with him? A moment later Tessa called from the kitchen.

“Yes Scott Moir, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed Tessa by the hips lifting her to sit on the counter. She yelped at the unexpected lift and her breathing hitched the moment Scott positioned himself between her legs. He moved his hands slowly from her hips up her body to cup her face, he nuzzled her neck planting small kisses along her jaw. Tessa wishes she could say this was a first but it wasn’t. Scott would have small moments of passion on the ice where he would kiss her neck or nip her shoulder, it drove her crazy but decided it was his character and they were only acting. Oh how wrong she had been. Tessa let a satisfied sigh escape her lips and like a hungry animal Scott gripped onto the back of her knee and pulled her forward so she was against him completely, wrapping her legs around his waist. Scott moved his lips from her neck and stared into her eyes, his iris’ looked impossibly dark and his face serious. Tessa just stared back, enraptured by his beauty. Scott pulled Tessa’s face towards his connecting his lips with hers, electricity coursing through her body making her feel more present and alive than she’s ever felt before. She has accidentally kissed her skating partner before but now she was kissing her boyfriend, and something about the intent of it made all the difference. They hit many milestones but an intentional, passionate kiss fueled by love was reserved for this moment right here. She parted her lips deepening the kiss and Scott lost himself in the moment. Tessa was the first to pull away, gasping for air. She smiled her beautiful smile at Scott and he shook his head back with a naughty grin on his face.

 

“Tessa Virtue, you are one hell of a woman.” Scott breathed heavily.

“Scott Moir, I think I may just crave you more than chocolate.” Tessa giggled at her own cheesiness and Scott joined in with a laugh that was reserved only for her.

“I love you.” Tessa said, running her hands through his hair.

“I love you, too.” Scott said, meaning it. All he could think about in this moment is whether Tessa would prefer a princess cut diamond or a round cut diamond featured on her engagement ring. He would have given her his grandma’s heirloom ring if Danny hadn’t already given it to his wife. He also should probably not be thinking about this at all...seeing how this was their first time 'real kissing'…in 20 years of hoping.

 

Tessa was the next to make her move and she wasted no time doing it. She hopped off of the counter taking Scott by the hand and leading him up stairs to Scott’s bedroom. Scott’s eyes became wide with wonder as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he watched his girl slowly pulling her cream coloured blouse up over her head. That was something about Tessa that Scott appreciated. She was so vast and complex with so many undiscovered quirks and personality. He’s never been with anyone who was a mosaic of so many traits, she was way more than the germ layers of her body, she was his ocean that he’s dedicated his life to exploring. Tessa represented herself as a professional in interviews and in the public eye, wearing the most classy and tailored outfits, her hair styled with purpose and her words thought out. Scott felt so honored to have been able to see every version of Tessa but now he was seeing a new side to her that he wasn’t sure existed. Tessa chewed her bottom lip and moved in on him was the same kind of attack that he’s seen on the ice and on the ice only. She lifted his shirt and slowly started stripping his clothes off him. Scott worked on the button on her jeans and kneeled in front of her as he slowly pulled them down her toned legs. He worked slowly, her dragging her hands through his hair. Scott wanted to memorize every freckle on her skin but Tessa was growing impatient. Scott stood back up and picked Tessa’s warm, naked body up placing her softly on his bed. Tessa watched him with satisfaction as he removed the rest of his clothes and then came to lay down next to her. Pulling her into him and kissing her ravenously.

 

Scott took his time with her, making sure he left her completely satisfied and by the sweet sounds that escaped her lips, he was doing a job well done. Scott had never had sex like this before, the concept was almost foreign to him. Tessa wasn’t just another Jessica, Cassandra or Kaitlyn; she was the end goal. He didn’t fuck her, he made love to her and Scott felt sappy thinking this but it was so much better with the person that he grew to love unconditionally. Their bodies were like a dance, they moved with such connectedness and understanding of each other's bodies. Tessa’s green eyes had never been this shade of emerald before and Scott felt his heart flutter. Scott collapsed next to Tessa with the release of ecstasy and she curled around him holding onto him like she never wanted to let go. Scott raked his fingers through her long, dark hair enjoying being present with her.

 

“Hey Scotty?” Tessa’s breathing slows.

“Mmhmm.” Scott felt so relaxed and satisfied.

“Was I okay?” She asked innocently and it crushed Scott’s heart sometimes how sweet she could be.

“You were incredible.” He kissed the top of her head.

“And Scott?” Now she was sitting up, suddenly tense.

“Yes Tess, what is it?” Scott was so worried she was starting to regret everything that happened today. They moved so quickly for people who have been assessing their relationship for 20 years. “Just talk to me sweetie, It’s just us.” He whispered softly.

“I have to go back home tomorrow and I want you to come with me.” Tessa’s face changed and she looked sad, “That’s kind of why Jordan came around, my mum is sick and it's bad. I can't do this alone.”

 

Just when the world seemed like such a perfect place.

  
  



	6. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio walked through one of the doors and Kate was laying in a hospital bed with her sons Casey and Kevin sitting by her side. Scott stopped in the doorway and felt a deep pain in his chest. Kate was looking very jaundice and her beautiful bright eyes were ringed with dark circles. She looked tired in Pyeongchang but so did everyone else, in this moment she looked weaker than he’s ever seen her. Jordan sat in a chair between her brothers and Tessa let go of Scott’s arm and rushed to her mother’s side.
> 
> “Mom, what’s going on?” Tessa asked, her voice small.  
> “Hi baby.” Kate smiled, grabbing Tessa’s hand.  
> “You don’t look well.” Tessa sniffled.  
> “Honey i’m not well.” Kate said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was intending this story to be light but some weird inner antithesis of me can't help but make things super horrible. I'm working on a few different stories right now and they are all incredibly sad... I do love happy endings though so don't worry!

6) Guilt

 

Tessa and Scott sat next to each other on the plane, Jordan was quietly looking out the window one row back. Unlike Tessa, Jordan was an open book and her eyes told her story loud and clear. Something bad was happening, Scott could feel it. Jordan didn’t share much with her sister but Tessa booked the flights as soon as Jordan broke down. Tessa decided that she must have been so caught up in her own Olympic high that she didn’t realize how odd it had been that Jordan didn’t return to her home in Australia after Pyeongchang. That her mother was looking really tired and that her father was suddenly around after ten years of avoiding being near her mom after their divorce. The signs were there, Tessa just didn’t see them. Jordan wasn’t a drinker so why hadn’t she known the minute she saw her, day drunk off Scott’s wine? She looked thinner, her green eyes almost grey. Tessa felt a pain of guilt. Jordan told her at the bar her first night in Montreal that things weren’t looking well at home but she has been so caught up in her new found feelings for Scott, it slipped her mind. Scott shook her from her thoughts when he lightly squeezed her hand as people around them started to unbuckle their seat belts. The familiar clinking noise and dinging of the seat-belt sign turning off that was the soundtrack to the hundreds of plane trips before. Suddenly it sounded sinister.

 

“Hey.” Scott placed a hand on Tessa’s cheek. “Don’t make yourself sick worrying.”

 

Jordan was usually very chatty but she didn’t say much as they wheeled their bags through the airport loading them into the back of a taxi. Tessa let out a gasp when Jordan gave the driver the address to the hospital opposed to their childhood home in London. Scott didn’t know what else to do but to hold her. He couldn’t help but think how fucked up life could be. Only a day earlier he had put 20 years of partnership on the line to have Tessa completely but the joy was short-lived. Jordan came to Montreal to ask Tessa to come home but she refused to give Tessa any details. A similar scenario happened when Scott was 20 years old and had been holding a broken Tessa in his arms as she cried herself to sleep in the basement of Scott’s family home in Ilderton. Tessa had been at home dealing with her surgeries and it wasn’t until she was bedridden that she realized her family was falling apart. Her parents were going through a divorce that neither of them bothered to tell her about and Tessa was forced to lay in her twin sized childhood bed and feel surrounded by grief. Scott had been there for her then too. All it took was one call and he drove from Canton where he continued training to pick her up. She couldn’t walk so he climbed through the laundry room window in the back of the Virtue’s home that had a broken lock he knew hadn’t been fixed. Tessa was baby faced and vulnerable as Scott lifted her out of her bed wearing purple polar bear pajamas. He can’t quite remember how he got an injured Tessa through the small window unharmed but he did and he drove her to his parents home that was full of love and warmth. Alma hadn’t asked any questions when Scott knocked at his parent’s door at 3 am unannounced. He loved his mom for that, she never questioned his love for Tessa. She knew that if he was doing something as crazy as driving through the night and kidnapping his recovering partner whom he had been on the out’s with from her bed, it was because Tessa had asked him to. So here he was, completely head over heels in love with Tessa and feeling worried that he couldn’t fix it for her this time like he had done time and time again. 

 

Tessa is the strongest woman Scott has ever met. She has more control over her own body and mind than anyone could possibly know. She had always remained cool and collected throughout their career when he was losing his mind. She was his rock. Scott knew that the Virtue’s all got this amazing ability to control themselves from Kate and he was scared that she was the keystone. Jordan led Scott and Tessa through the maze of hallways to Kate. Tessa leaned into Scott, her arm linked with his as they followed Jordan. Tessa still didn’t know anything. She didn’t know what her mom was dealing with or the severity. The trio walked through one of the doors and Kate was laying in a hospital bed with her sons Casey and Kevin sitting by her side. Scott stopped in the doorway and felt a deep pain in his chest. Kate was looking very jaundice and her beautiful bright eyes were ringed with dark circles. She looked tired in Pyeongchang but so did everyone else, in this moment she looked weaker than he’s ever seen her. Jordan sat in a chair between her brothers and Tessa let go of Scott’s arm and rushed to her mother’s side.

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Tessa asked, her voice small.

“Hi baby.” Kate smiled, grabbing Tessa’s hand.

“You don’t look well.” Tessa sniffled.

“Honey i’m not well.” Kate said softly, “My kidneys are failing.”

“What!” Tessa shook with tears, “Mama no! When? Why? How?”

“I found out in December.” Kate looked down at her lap.

“December?” Tessa stood up pulling her hand away, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Tessa looked between her three siblings who were looking anywhere but directly at her. “Nobody told me! You all have had every opportunity to tell me and I’m just finding out now? What the fuck is wrong with all of you?” Tessa had looked more ferral than Scott has ever seen her.

“We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to ruin your chances of competing at the Olympics. We knew damn well that if you found out you wouldn’t go.” Jordan said, tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t be mad.” Kate said, her own green eyes glossy with tears.

“You’re going to be fine though, right? The doctors said you’ll make it...right?” Tessa begged.

“I don’t know Tessa, they have tried dialysis.” Kate said, watching her daughter crash to the floor.

 

Tessa sobbed and choked on her tears. Scott didn’t think it was possible for Tessa to ever look ugly but he hoped he’d never have to witness anything like this ever again. Scott acted quickly swooping Tessa into his arms and holding her tight as she wetted his shirt with her tears. Her body shook with grief and he held her tight enough against his body that she didn’t have to see the tears that were rolling down his own face. Scott kissed the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back until eventually she calmed down. Tessa couldn’t be mad at her mom, she knew why her mom did what she did. Kate sacrificed so much to give her children the life they had deserved, why would that stop now? Besides, Kate always knew best. Scott had many long conversations with her as a teenager that he eventually renamed to ‘Tessa 101’. She saved his ass, Tessa was a tough kid to follow and without Kate’s help Scott wasn’t sure he’d ever figure her out. It made sense to Scott why everyone decided to withhold information for the youngest Virtue.

 

Hours passed by and nurses came in and out of Kate’s room taking vitals. Casey was the first to leave when he had to pick his kids up from school. Jordan was second to go when Kate fell asleep, she went home to pick up some fresh clothes for her mother. The sun had gone down and Tessa’s eyes were getting heavy. She hasn’t eaten all day and she wouldn’t let Scott leave to get her food. She was curled up sitting on his lap much like she had as a baby faced 20 year old and Scott’s legs have been asleep for a while now but he didn’t dare move. Kevin came to the rescue when he insisted that Tessa eats something. She fought him for a while but finally complied when Scott agreed to stay by Kate’s side until she came back. The room was eerie with silence as Scott watched Tessa’s mom and the woman he considered family sleep. His eyes welled with tears as he let his mind get the best of him. He wanted Tessa to have all the happiness in the world because he loved her. If he could make things alright he wouldn’t hesitate. You always think you have more time. Scott held onto Kate’s hand and he startled when she woke up.

 

“Hi Scotty.” Kate smiled through the obvious discomfort.

“Hello Kate.” Scott wiped away a tear with the back of his hand.

“Are we alone?” Kate scanned the dimly lit room.

“We are. Tessa and Kevin will be back shortly.” Scott said.

“Scott can I ask you something?” Kate concentrated on Scott’s face.

“Anything Kate.” Scott kneeled closer to Kate’s side.

“Please take care of Tessa when I’m gone. I don’t think I have long.” Kate sniffled back tears.

“I’ll always look after Tessa.” Scott said with certainty. “Kate, I’m in love with her.” It felt good to finally admit.

“I know.” Kate smiled. “I have always known.”

“You have?” Scott looked at her, raising his eyebrows in shock.

“Yes, I think we all have sweetie.” Kate chuckles, a laugh like her daughter’s

“I know it has always been you and Tessa against the world and that you never really saw anyone else when you were with her but that didn’t make you invisible. I see the way you look at her, your eyes soften and your pupils dilate. You’re always turned towards her when you’re with her and you can’t resist touching her. This has been the case since you were just a boy. Your mom and I noticed how you never let Tessa around your girlfriends. At first we thought it was because you were protecting them because it’s your job to be intimate with another girl and that could become problematic but we knew better, you were protecting Tessa. You always have cared what she thought. And you know what Scotty? Tessa loves you more than words can describe. Even if before it was romantic, it was always you.” Kate smiled.

“Kate, can I ask you something?” Scott cried.

“Sure.” Kate wiped his tears.

“Promise me you’ll consider it.”

“What is it Scotty?” Kate’s eyes deepend.

“Let me give you my kidney.” Scott said meaning it.

“No Scott.” Kate was now crying too.

“Please Kate, I have two. I don’t need two.” Scott begged.

“This is crazy. It might not even work. I can’t ask you to do that.” Kate said.

“Just listen to me.” Scott raised his voice in desperation. “I want to marry your daughter and I need you there to see it. Tessa needs her mom.”

“Oh...That was a low blow.” Kate sobbed.

“It's the truth. I want nothing more than to make T happy. She’s my best friend, my biggest cheerleader, my girlfriend...and if she'll have me, my wife.” Scott squeezed Kate's hand.

“Okay.” Kate looked at me, “Start by taking the tests to see if you'll be compatible.”

“Thank you.”

“But Scott,” Kate sat up straighter, “Tessa isn't going to like this.”

“I know.” Scott said, “She doesn’t have to.”

__________________________________________________________

  
  


Tessa and her eldest brother walked around the cafeteria deciding what they could stomach at this ungodly hour but her mind was upstairs with her mom. Finally she settled with a cheese pizza and coffee while Kevin devoured a steak sandwich that must have been hours old. He didn’t seem to mind. Kevin tried to make small talk with Tessa, explaining how his daughter Sophie is learning to ride a bike or how his wife Tamara, the school teacher, had caught some 5th grade students trying to smoke ground parsley. Tessa actually wanted to hear how Kevin and his family were doing but she also was stubborn and angry so she stayed silent and glared at him across the table. Tessa wasn’t close to her brothers like she was close to Jordan. Kevin was 12 years older than her and Casey was 10 years older than her. Jordan was closer to Tessa in age but was still a whole 5 years older than Tessa. If Tessa didn’t have skating she’d assume it would be a really lonely time. By the time Tessa was just starting school Kevin was moving to college, Casey was halfway through highschool and Jordan had no interest in entertaining her baby sister on the playground. Even as they became adults and Tessa came home from Canton at Christmas they still felt incredibly separate. Tessa was 20 years old and had won a gold medal at the Olympics and had enough money to buy a home. Jordan was 25 and doing an exchange in Australia for University. Casey was 30 years old and was married to his highschool sweetheart who was pregnant with twins, and Kevin was 32 working in car sales and had just met Tamara who he later married. It always felt kind of like her brothers resented Tessa’s success because she had always gotten the most attention out of all the Virtue kids and now she gets fame and fortune as well while Kevin and Casey were drowning in debt and living typical middle class lives. Little did they know that Tessa worked her ass off to accomplish her goals and she had to move away from her family to do this. Jordan was the only one who witnessed this because she was still at home. Even if her brothers resented her and felt they didn’t know her, it still was cruel to not tell her about her mum. 

 

“Tessa, why are you glaring at me?” Kevin asked, his hair now grey.

“You could have called.” She hissed.

“And say what? Stop being the most decorated figure skater, stop training, stop working towards your dreams? Just quit? No way.” Kevin said.

“You stopped everything.” Tessa squeaked.

“We aren’t even on the same playing field. I took a leave of absence from my job, that’s it. You are mom’s pride and joy Tess. Her entire world revolves around you. We wanted to tell you. I did anyways. But she wouldn’t, it would have broken her heart if you didn’t go to Pyeongchang.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Stop treating me like I’m different. I deserved to know.” Tessa was now crying.

“You know what Tessa. You are different. You don’t get what it’s like to live in a world where you aren’t worshipped. You think you have it tough? You don’t like the attention? Get over yourself! Mom isn’t very good at hiding the fact that you’re her favourite. Remember when she flew to Montreal to help with the costume fitting for Moulin Rouge? Well April and Alysse had their gymnastics competition that day and mom chose to help you choose a fucking dress instead of sitting next to Casey and ex-wife Lisa cheering on their daughters. Remember in 2013 when you were preparing for Sochi and you had a Worlds in Paris? Mom went to another one of your thousands of competitions instead of attending Tamara’s baby shower. Remember how in 2001 you won bronze in the Canadian National Championships? We were all cheering you on from Jordan’s high school graduation party that dad threw for her, where was mum? She was with you.” Kevin’s face was turning red.

“Stop!” Tessa cried, “Please, stop!”

“You’re mad at us for not telling you Tessa? You should feel fucking lucky that mom puts enough stock into you that she wanted to protect you. She didn’t mind telling me, letting me leave work, my home, my wife, and my daughter for what has now been 4 months. She didn’t mind telling Casey who is in the middle of a divorce and has enough on his plate. She didn’t mind telling Jordan who left her life in Australia...But god forbid she told you and ruined your 3rd Olympic dream. I don’t hate you Tessa, I love you...but sometimes I so badly want you to feel hurt like the rest of us. I want you to feel left out because that is how I have felt my entire life.” Kevin sniffled as tears welled in his eyes.

“You are so wicked!” Tessa stood up, “Why are you trying to guilt me into shame?”

“I’m not. I just think you should appreciate the time we have left with mom instead of being mad at us. We need each other. For the first time in 28 years we need to start acting like a real family.” Tessa couldn’t help but notice how Kevin said ‘28 years’ her exact age. Were they a family before her?

“Kevin, I’m so, so sorry.” Tessa collapsed back in her chair, “I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t know. How could you know?” Kevin reached across the table to hold her hand.

“I should have tried harder. I missed Sophie’s birthday...I didn’t even call to see if she received my gift. You probably all think i’m self-involved.” Tessa wondered.

“Don’t worry about Soph, she adores you and Scott and nothing could change that. She asks me every single day if you and uncle Scott are married yet or if you’re coming to visit.” Kevin chuckled.

“Tell Sophie that when Scott and I decide to get married, I’ll call her right away and she’ll be the first to know.” She promised.

“So that’s on the table then?” Kevin’s eyes widened.

“It’s not off the table.” Tessa winked. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) It's going to get interesting, I promise!


End file.
